Souviens toi de moi
by pheniyx
Summary: Malfoy revient sur un vieux souvenir...
1. Chapter 1

bonsoir bonsoir je vous propose cet OS. si vous en voulez pas je m'en fou

comme tout le monde le met je le met aussi : Tout est a JKR ( non sans blague)  
regardez pas les fautes je suis pas francais ( enfin ca depent des fois)

* * *

Souviens toi de moi

On pourrait se demander ce que faisait le jeune Malfoy, drogué au DHX, heritier d'une des plus grosse fortunes sorciere, a 23 ans, dans le vestière de quidditch, de son ancienne école, poudlard . Mais il n'était pas dans n'importe quel vestière ! Celui des griffondors, et pas avec n'importe quelle drogue ! C'etait la nouvelle qui faisait rage, celle qui créait des illusions.

D'un premier coup d'oeuil pouvait douter sur la santé mentale de Draco, le jeune été dans une sorte de transe avec de sacrées convultions, et il bougeait de la maniere la plus érotique et obcene qui n'est jamais été de voir, mais il été seul, les yeux clots sur un carrelage froid. Entre les casier de sport et le banc.

L'atmosphere de cette piece été peusante, car elle été mal eclairée par une lueur bleue. Un peu deriere Draco se trouvait des douches. Qui venait a l'instant de s'allumer, Malfoy ne controlant presque plus sa magie pendant ses transes.

Tout de suite la vapeur de l'eau chaude envahie la piece ou Draco se trouvait allongée sur le sol, et toujours les yeux clots il commanca a degrapher sa chemise metant sa peau blanche à découvert. Puis lentement dans une convultion un peu plsu forte l'objet de ses fantasmes apparu

C'etait il a presque 5 ans deja, ces yeux vert posés sur lui, c'etait avant tout ca, la guerre, la mort, les pleurs de toutes les familles, a la belle epoque de l'insoucience.

Malfoy à cette époque avait toujours eu cette dent contre lui, et une fois encore il avait essayé de le faire chier, il l'avait donc suivi toute la journée, dans l'espoir de trouver dans un coin seul de facon a ce que personne ne sache que c'est lui qui avait commi le forfait, le plan été ingénieux, lui metre une bombe à poual, la ou ... il pensait : simple, efficace, serpentardien.

Ce moment été finalement arrivé après son entrainement, Malfoy s'etait glisé dans son vestière apres avoir écorché un premier année griffondorien pour lui aracher le mot de passe, et s'été mis en planque. Il l'avait vu se déshabiller, il été apparament sans son équipe, se glisser sous la douche, et aussitôt la vapeur avait empli la piece mal eclairée de sa lumiere bleue blafarde.

Le coeur du serpentard se serra un peu, le stress su mefait été la, melangé a une iresistible envie. Il serrait la bombe a poual comme si sa vie en dependait en le voyant nu, dos a lui ne lui montrant que ses fesses. Planqué deriere un placard le serpentrad se sentais frustré de ne pas en voir plus mais il refusa d'ecouter cette partie là de lui, préferant se concentrer sur le mefait en lui meme.

Avec ses lourd habits et serré contre son placard, et avec toute cette vapeur d'eau, notre jeune Malfoy avait bien chaud, si bien qu'il pris une decision, que depuis longtemps il n'avait pas prise, cela risquait de faire capoter le plan, mais sa victime été bien trop occupée a chanter delicieusement sous la douche pour qu'il l'entendre: il allait enlever son pull.

Malfoy fit donc glisser des doigts le longs de son corps, et retira son pull, c'est alors qu'il s'appercu qu'il été passablement exité, surpris par la propre reaction de son corps, il decida de l'ignorer encore une fois et mis ca sur le compte du stress qui l'habitait, c'est alors qu'il entendi sa voix :

« Malfoy, je sais que tu es ici, alors dégage s'il te plait»

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour a ce moment la, c'ai vrai qu'il n'avait pas été aussi silencieux que la carpe muette quand il avait enlevé son pull, mais bon, alors il pris la seule echapatoire possible, le

placard encore plus recroquevillé, peut etre aurait t il droit a sa clemence si'il montrait pate blanche...placard encore plus recroquevillé, peut etre aurait t il droit a sa clemence si'il montrait pate blanche...

Mais, bien pire l'attendais, car Malfoy deja tout tendu de le voir nu, dos a lui, le vi sortir, de la douche, face a lui, mais entierement nu... pure provoquation mais le regard de Malfoy sembla soudain comme un missile a tete chercheuse, cherchant son objetctif...

Malfoy pris alors son courage a deux mains, chez les Malfoy on appliquait la loi du Talion, apres tout il allait pas se barrer comme un minable foireux de Pouffsoufle, non c'été un Malfoy un vrai, un grand, un fort.

Alors Draco sorti de sa planque, face a lui, ce qui été etrange c'été que sa victime été aussi fiere que lui meme s'il été nu, et c'est vrai qu'il été bien bati, beaux yeux vert, musclé mais pas trop, un regard intense, malgré des cheveux en bataille...et une (herm) de tres bonne taille, qui été a demi reveillée...

QUOI ?? ... mon dieu, argument pour Draco y avait de quoi le faire chanter pendant des mois et des mois ... que dire des années ...

«Alors, Potty la douche été bonne, ho mais dit moi tu bande non ?»

Et Draco parti dans ses rires sardoniques, jusqu'à ce qui Potty en question lui balanca la jette de sa vie.

« Et apparament je suis pas le seul »

A ces mots, Malfoy baissa sa tete au ralenti, a moitié surpris et a moitié degouté qu'il decouvri un bosse enorme au niveau de son entre jambe.

En relevant, lentement la tete, Malfoy croisa le regard de Potter, et d'une lueur, mi degoutée, burlesque, ils exploserent de rire tout les deux, mais c'été des rires génés plus qu'autre chose.

Finalement, Potter, toujours tres... tendu, attrapa une serviette blanche qui pendait le long de son casier ouvert la noua autour de ses hanche et s'asseya sur le banc, Malfoy qui avait assité a la sène n'avait pas bougé.

Pourquoi ? Il auarait du deguerpir, et oublier cette histoire, en profitant du rire mais non il été resté comme un manche a balais, comme la vielle chaussure qu'on regarde plus. Et voyant Potter s'assoir il s'asseya a ses cotés.

Potter ne fit aucune remarque, ni objection

Aucun ne regardait l'autre, ils regardaient leurs pieds qui ne leur avaient jamais semblé ni a l'un ni a l'autre aussi interesant , et en 3 secondes un gros silence tendu s'installa...

Puis comme si cela avait été répété lors d'une scene de theatre les deux levèrent leurs yeux en meme temps se regardèrent, se jaugèrent, s'approchant de plus en plus pres, et finalement ils comblèrent ensemble l'espace qui manquait s'embrassant, d'une maniere tres chaste, et là, qu'importait la lumiere blafarde, la vapeur d'eau qui tourbillonait encore ou bien que le cours de Snapes commancait dans 15 min, la seule chose qui importait été ce baisé si chatse au debut

Puis Potter donc le baisé chaste avait reveillé les ardeurs passées, se mis a genoux sur le banc obligeant Malfoy a s'allonger, parciellement puis totalement.

Harry été sur lui,et lui degraffait sa chemise, et l'embrassait en meme temps, Draco ne savait plus ou il était , ce melange de passion, de desir, d'exitation lui montait a la tete, et il lui semblait que les etoiles qu'il voyait autrour de lui fremissait comme lui de plaisir.

Rapidement Draco se retrouva en boxer dont une bosse énorme et gonflée en dessinait les contours et Potter se degagea enfin de la serviette qui cachait sont exitation.

Puis Potter, se détacha de la bouche de Draco pour aller voir plus bas avec ses levres il explora tout le corps du blond passant de ses tetons a ses cotes et finalement s'arreta sur sa verge tendue et douleuresent dont Harry se chagea de detendre. Draco n'en pouvait plus et gemissait comme une bête puis il senti un doigt s'introduire en lui, d'abord géné par cette presence inhabituelle, il commanca a l'apprecier.

Draco dont les sens été en plein exitation captura au passage de la tete de Potter sa bouche, Potter repondit a son baisé qui n'été plus du tout chaste, et Harry se detatcha une nouvelle fois de la bouche de Draco pour decendre un peu plus bas mais pas dans les meme intensions que la fois derniere.

Le blond se mordit les levres pour ne pas crier, mais aima tout de suite cette presence: avec Potter en lui, il se sentait complet, et pour la premiere fois de sa vie il comprenait ce qu'été d'avoir du plaisir sexuel. Toute ses experiance passées avec des filles été nulles comparées a ce qu'il vivait en ce moment: Potter faisait extremement bien bouger les etoiles.

Harry été comme une lame en lui puis, il sembla a Draco qu'il fit une moue, cette moue il la conaissait bien c'est que la fin approchait, et finalement harry vint en Draco ce qui eu pour effet immediat de faire venir Draco avec lui . Mais autre chose vint de la bouche de Malfoy un : «je t'aime»

Harry fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, il se rabilla le plus vite possible en partant laissant Malfoy et ses doutes, a quoi pensais t il ? Harry été avec Ginny depuis longtemps...alors pourquoi etait il si triste? l'aimait il reelement ?

Et, comme d'habitude, le fantasme de Draco se dissippa et il se retrouva pour la enieme fois seul, avec ses doutes.

Il se releva, passa sous la douche, avant de se rabiller, puis comme d'habitude passa la porte du vestiere dont le mot de passe n'avait pas changé de puis lors, dehors le printemps est la, et Draco repense a ces vielles histoires.

Harry été devenu immensement celebre, en tuant voldemort, et eté devenu attrapeur professionnel. Mais tout le monde n'avait qu'un mot a la bouche a cette epoque, le couple Harry Ginny, sa femme qui presentait siiii bien... si elle savait...

La mine depitée par la drogue, mais toujours aussi beau, Draco s'envola vers le chateau... il avait bien essayé de recontacter Potter depuis... mais toutes ses tentatives été restées vaines, il fallait oublier, passer a autre chose...facile a dire ...

pourvu juste qu'il s'en rapelle, pourvu...

* * *

FIN ( enfin je crois sauf si j'ai plus de 45 reviews ce qui m'étonerait ) à ce moment là j'écris la suite

"dans son cul" mais ca fesait plsu joli comme ca

son organe de reporduction


	2. la suite 1

_bon voila finalement je me suis decidé a écrire la suite, j'espere que ca vous plaira ( bien que j'en doute)  
_

_desolé d'avoir été un peu vilain pour la presentation su premier chapitre " si vous en voulez pas je m'en fou"_

_voila voila ... je t'embrasse a toi lecteur_

* * *

___La mine depitée par la drogue, mais toujours aussi beau, Draco s'envola vers le chateau... il avait bien essayé de recontacter Potter depuis... mais toutes ses tentatives été restées vaines, il fallait oublier, passer a autre chose...facile a dire ..._

___pourvu juste qu'il s'en rapelle, pourvu..._

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, quelqu'un s'etait caché dernière un casier, comme draco l'avait fait, il y deja fort longtemps, elle l'avait epionné... encore une fois ...

Elle le savait, a chaque réunions des anciens de Poudlard, qui avaient lieux chaque années, elle voyait Draco filler en douce dans les vestières des griffondors, à chaque elle le suivait discretement, a chaque fois elle le voyait prendre sont inalateur de DHX, et ses effets... tordus

Cette jeune femme savait, c'etait la seule a savoir, qui été l'Homme dont Draco regrettait l'abcsence plus que tout au monde, elle l'avait compris un peu après que Draco soit rentré au château une nuit de leur dernier trimestre à Pourlard.

Elle avait été amoureuse de Draco comme jamais d'un autre homme, elle le sentait sous sa peau, un feu en elle qui brulait en elle , ses sens exités a chaque fois qui lui sourait ou bien riait avait elle, les mains moites des qu'il la regardait intensement.

Mais, pourtant au fil des années, moldue ou pas moldue, il fallait se rendre a l'evidence: Draco été gay. Gay et amoureux depuis des années d'un homme qui ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole après l'avoir baisé. Elle s'en souvenais comme si c'etait hier...

Draco été rentré tard, le temps s'était gaché après une si belle après midi chaude et ensoeillée, la soirée, elle, été orageuse. Elle l'attendait sous le porche de l'entrée, Elle l'avait cherché partout dans Pourdlard mais il n'y été pas, de son esprit Serpentardien, elle en avait conclu qu'il devait préparer un mauvais coup dehors.

Mais elle avait vite changée d'avis quand , elle le vit arriver sous la pluie battante. Draco n'avait pas de parapluie, regardais la boue qui servait de sol, trempé jusqu'à l'os, le regard dans le vide.

L'odeur de l'orage été partout, l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée melangée avec les feuilles arachées violement par le vent, la terre changée en boue battue par la pluie soutenue : l'orage d'été.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il marchait comme une automate, regardant toujours le sol avec son regard inexpressif, l'eau s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures, sa chemise blanche été defaite avec un noue de cravatte fait a la va vite et des taches de boue ornaient sa chemise. Ses cheveux d'or été en pagaille, il avait meme d'ici de là des bout de feuilles.. mais il restait la...le regard vide marchant robotiquement.

Il été magnifique, mais c'etait un très mauvais signe, le signe que les prochains jours pour les serpentards allaient être très durs : Draco ne pas remetre son noeud de cravatte...

Elle tenta bien le coup apres tout peut etre qui lui parlerait mais il ne fallait pas rever gay ou pas un Malfoy ne se livrerai jamais a personne. Comment d'ailleurs ce pretendu Voldemort aie pu croire que les Malfoys; les créatures les plus fieres de tout le monde sorcier, se seraient réelement abaissées à le ... servir. N'importe quoi.

Mais elle tenta quand meme... comme toujours...

_«hey, Malfoy ca va ?»_

_«Ta guele pansy» fut sa seule reponse et le resta pendant de longues années._

Après ce jour la, elle avait réalisé plusieurs choses : Draco s'était mis a massacrer les Serpentards, les Serdaigles, les Poufsoufles.. mais seuls les Griffondors sembaient etre imunisés contre la fureur du prefet en chef des serpentards.

Lorsque Potter, passait aucune insulte ne fesaient ente eux, juste un regard froid, une tention énorme, puis dès que Potter partait avec sa pseudo copine Ginny, Draco semblait presque ... triste

Puis il y eu cette chose extraordinaire, tout l'école pensait que le couple Potter/Weasley durerait au mieux: 3 mois... Apres tout Ginny s'envoyait en l'air avec la moité des serpentards, et elle fesait la petite mijorée, la petite copine bien sous tout rapport avec Potter. Cela ne pouvait pas ne pas lui remonter aux oreilles.

Alors Pansy essaya de decouvrir le mystere Malfoy/Potter. Un jour ou Potter été seul, dans un couloir acoudé a un mur... surement a attendre Ginny encore une fois? Pansy s'approcha discretement... si Malfoy le sevait il la turait surement.

_«Dis Potter, qu'est qu'il se passe avec Draco ? »_

Potter se retourna vers elle, il fut d'abord abarsourdi, fit un mine de petit toutou, puis quand il s'appercu que le ton de la voix été vraiement intterrogatif il fit la mine «dégage»

_«J'en sais rien...c'est ton pote non?»_

_«me fait pas rire va pas croire je suis aps aveu...» r_epondit elle

_«ta guele pansy» f_ut sa seule reponse, et le resta pendant de longue années.

Car, en effet, Ginny arrivait, et vu sa tete stréssé a l'idee, de ce que pouvait raconter, Pansy, elle accelera le pas.

Puis Potter ajouta:

_« Si tu es venue pour me dire que Ginny s'enfile avec tout les Serpentard je suis au courant merci»_

Ce fut la phrase choc, Pansy s'en alla, discretement laissant le couple mais grandant ses pensées pour elle: pouquoi Potter restait avec cette pouffiasse ?

Mais elle, n'eu pas a attendre de longues années avant de comprendre ce qui s'etait tramé la nuit ou draco été rentré limite en pleurant sous la pluie.

L'evidence s'etait joint a elle, alors qu'elle vennait de quitter Potter et Ginny, dans un couloir paralléle. Lorsqu'elle eu realisé, elle fit un «HUMGUff» sonore qui fit bien rire les premieres années qui été a coté d'elle... rire... ...elle avait le coeur en miettes...

Mais, aujourd'hui , a cette reunions des ancien élèves, ce temps été passé, elle été dans la grande salle, en compagnie de Crabe, buvant une coupe de champagne, un peu a l'exterieur de la masse d'eleve groupé autour des anciens professeurs. Elle été accoudée sur une des tables près de petits fours et les devorait un a un.

Elle vit Draco arriver, heureseument qu'elle été revenue plus vite que lui, et encore une fois il avait cette sale mine de gamin triste et seul .. seul depuis des années oui. Car elle savait que personne ne partagé la vie de Draco ... a part le fantome de Harry James Potter

Lentement, Darco se posa a coté d'elle, deposé un baisé sur sa joue et lacha un bonjour d'une voix plus sensuelle qu'il n'eut voulut la faire, serra la main de Crabe de maniere assez formelle et la discution s'engagea.

Crabe commanca:

_«Je me demande pourquoi je viens encore a ces reunions, c'st un peu toujours pareil , ca me donne l'impressio que je stagne dans ma vie , et toi Draco pourquoi tu viens encore ici, c'est pourtant pas ton truc la grande sentimentalité ? »_

Pansy savait pourquoi ... l'espoir de revoir Potter par exemple été une bonne motivation

_«hey, bien je ...heuuu»_

mais il fut coupé par une annonce de mc Gonagall, actuelle directrice de l'école depuis le meurtre de Dumbledore.

_«Bien je voudrais vous annoncer que cette année seront abcents Ron Waesey... Hermione Weasley-Granger.. Harry Potter» il ont semble t il, comme chaque année... beauOOOcoup de travail au ministere, mais chose exptionelle ils m'ont écrit une lettre à lire à l'attention de toute votre promotion ._

___«chers amis, nous sommes aboslument desolés_

___de manquer une nouvelle fois cette reunion_

___si importante pour nous_

___mais pour nous faire pardonner ces quelques années_

___d'abcences nous organiseront une fete_

___le 01/01/200... _

___Tout le monde sans exption sera invité._

___Les conjoints seront evidament bienvenus_

___nous vous envrrons des hiboux postaux_

___pour vous prevenir du lieu_

___merci a vous tous, venez nombreux.»_

Puis tout la, foule restée silencieuse pendant la lecture se remit a parler, et le brouhaha, se remit en place. Potter avait semle t il beaucoup changé... son écriture... celle d'un politicien... «si importante pour nous » tu parle il y avait jamais mis les pieds...

_«Tu sais quoi , repris Draco, tu as entirement raison, je n'ai rien a faire ici»_

Mais dans la tete de Pansy venais de se créer un plan, pour que enfin son ami soit heureux, et Ginny allé de toute facon payer pour avoir couché avec son ex quand elle été encore a poudlard.

Mais il restait quelques petits problemes... comment convaincre Draco d'aller a cette fete ... apres tout si Draco n'avait pas reussit a parler avec Potter, depuis des années pourquoi elle, elle y arriverait ?

Et puis il faudrai aussi que Draco recoive ce fameux hiboux ... parcequ'il serait capable de se perdre en chemin ...

Pendant ce temps au ministere, les trois aurors inspecteurs, du departement des objects ensorcellés moldus discutent autout de la machine a café.

Ron lanca un nouveau sujet : la fete

_« Pour qui les Hiboux vont il se perdrent en chemin ?»_

_les trois reflechirent un quart de seconde avant de repondre_

_«MALFOYYYY!!!!»_

_mais un voile de tristesse passa un quart de seconde dans les yeux d'harry ... ce qui n'echapa pas a Hermione ..._

_«Mais on va la faire ou cette satanée fete ?»_

_les trois reflechirent un quart de seconde avant de repondre ... ou plus tot avant de ne pas repondre._

_«heu aucune idee...» repondit Ron_

_hermione reflechi un quart de seconde avant de repondre_

_«Malfoy a une grande maison il paraît ...»_

_une gros blanc se fit soudain dans la conversation ... avant que harry ne tranche_

_«Bon, j'ai du travail»_

_«moi aussi repondit Ron»_

_«également, a tout a l'heure cheri» fit elle a l'attention de ron._

* * *

Voila voila ... donc ... j'attends que vous postier une reviewsi vous l'avait lu ! sinon je met tout mon poid moral sur ton dos ( oui c'ets biena toi le lecteur quel je parle !) aller 1 , 2 , 3, review moiiiiiii 


	3. la suite 2

_bonjour a tous et a toutes, et joyeux dimanche ... vous avez préparez le sapin ? _

_bon voila moi ca va ... sinon aucun des perso m'appartient sauf kiki, ( precisons c'est un personnage)  
et vous ca va ? bon bin bonen lecture. j'espere que ca vous plaira... _

* * *

_«Bon, j'ai du travail»«moi aussi repondit Ron»_

_«également, a tout a l'heure cheri» fit elle a l'attention de ron._

* * *

Depuis, cette passionante discution entre amis autour de la machine a café, bien des choses avaient changées... l'hivers été la et le froid se fesait sentir de toute part. La neige envahissait petit a petit tout les coins de rue, le froid se glissait sous les vetements, et le ciel blanc laiteux été toujours incertaint. Et c'est dans un appartement de Londres ( style XIII), au quatrième etage d'une rue du centre, que Pansy Parkinson reflechissait. 

C'etait un dimanche, et pas comme tout les dimanches Pansy réflechissait, faute d'avoir une vie sociale exaltante. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, mais ses amis n'étaient pas, eux non plus, du matin. Mais ce matin là, ses reflexion allaient vers un certain blond et un certain brun. Le froid lui avait rappelé la fête qui devait avoir lieu dans deux mois.

Tranquilement installée dans un fauteil en cuir extra large, de couleur verte, dans sa vielle chemise de nuit, qui étaint sans aucun doute le sybole le plus abouti de sa decrepitude sexuelle de ces mois derniers Pansy reflechissait. Dos a la fenetre, qui donait sur la rue, le regard dans le vide, Pansy reflechissait (non ne fuyez pas lecteur)

Mais, elle avait besoin de beaucoup reflechir. Car, bien que le blond et le brun soit des couleur de cheveux opposées, il n'en etait pas moins que les cheveux cachaient bien deux grosses tetes de mule. Comment allait elle, diable, metre Potter adulé de tout les journaux, celébrité inconestée, et accesoirement marié depuis 7 ans a Ginny weasley avec Draco Malfoy celibataire, narcissique, affreusement gay, riche a millions ensemble ...

Mais lorsqu'elle vit une lettre arriver, par hiboux, et quelle reconnu imediatement l'ecriture de Hermione Weasley-Granger, elle sut que ce n'etait pas la peine d'être du matin et alla directement se recoucher.

http//:www.dailymotion./relevance/search/desperate20housewives/video/xom7tdesperate-housewives-3x09

(ecoutez que le son) ( fou rire de l'auteur)

Dimanche apres midi vers 13h ...

Toujours dans son appartement Londonien, Pansy reflechissait beacoup ... elle avait lu la lettre d'Hermione il y a a peine quelques minutes.

"_Pansy_

_je sais que entre les serpentards et les Griffondors_

_cela n'a pas toujours été au beau fixe_

_je sais aussi que cela ne sera surement jamais entirement le cas_

_mais nous avons besoin de toi_

_la fete, nous ne savons pas ou trouver un lieu assez grand pour acceuilir tout le monde_

_Nous avons bien entendu essayé pour Poudlard mais _

_MC Gonnagall ne nous laissera jamais le chäteau au dela de 23h00_

_pourrais tu s'il te plait essayer d'en parler a Draco_

_Amicalement Hermione Weasley-Granger»_

Voilà, qui était plus qu'eloquant, Hermione Weasley Granger avait besoin de son aide, pour organiser sa fête, un peu plus et elle lui demandera d'etre dans le comité d'organisation de la fête mais le fait est que ca arrangait bien ses affaires car au moins meme si ca ne fesait que deplacer le problème Potter et Draco se verraient, et il y aurait surement beaucoup de celibataires a la fete.

Elle pris donc un bout de parchemin et écrivit:

"_hermione, _

_merci pour ta lettre qui me touche beaucoup_

_en tout cas j'espere que Harry aura un comportement plus qu'exemplaire _

_en face de Draco , si j'arrive bien evidament à le convaincre_

_Deplus je me doute bien que tes intentions totalement, _

_louable et , le simple fait que vous vous proposiez de vous excusez  
_

_aupres de moi mais aussi de Draco en public lors de notre petite fête _

_me touche beaucoup, et aidera surement dans la decison. _

_ Bien à toi , Pansy parkinson"_

De l'autre côté, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au Terrier, autour de la table du petit dejeuné, seuls, stressant, pour la reponse de Pansy. Le prix a payer serait surement cher. Hermione parcouru la lettre et annonca aux deux visages contrit d'angoisse "c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais"

Apres les quelques explications de rigeur, les trois griffondors decidèrent qu'après tant d'année de inmitiée entre les deux partis le prix n'etait pas cher payé ... sirer les pompes aux Malfoys pourquoi pas après tout les relations ca peut toujours servir Cependant, rien n'etait sur... Pansy allait elle réussir à convaincre Malfoy ... en tout cas les trois griffondors ésperaient que Malfoy cederai.

De son côté, Pansy réflechissait toujours à la lettre qu'elle vennais d'envoyer à Hermione. Et se demandait comment diable allait elle réussir à convaincre Draco. Il ne perdrai jamais la face, meme si...question d'honneur sûrement. C'était pour cela qu''elle avait suggeré... un peu fortement certes de s'excuser, auprès de Draco. L'idée de voir souffrir Potter, serai sûrement plus judicieuse pour que la fete puisse se passer chez Draco que de la simple pitié. Il ne fallait surtout pas affronter Dracode front, il s'enfuirai et Potter aussi... leurs mauvaises foi étant tout le seul trait qui leurs été commun

Draco quant à lui dormait. Il dormais paisiblement dans sa chambre sans savoir tout ce qui se tramait dernière son dos, qui plus est ce que tramait derière son dos une de ses meilleures amie. Il été dans sa chambre au manoir.

Cette maison qui avait été si heuresement semblait si triste depuis la mort de son père. Voldemort la nuit de la bataille avait fait plus d'un mort en le tuant . Il avait tué son père certes mais il avait et pour toujours, volé la gaité de sa mere. Depuis lors plus aucune réception n'avait été donnée au manoir, et Narcissa qui était une maitresse de maison si charmante si acceuillante s'etait enfoncée dans le veuvage. Elle ne sortait plus guère du manoir, s'était completement retiré de la vie politique, et des entreprises familiales.

Le silence, peusant de cette maison s'entendait sur tout le monde sorcier, le nom de Malfoy, ne correspondait plus que desormais à Draco, qui était un tres bon gerant d'entreprise... normal il avait été formé toute sa vie pour.

Mais, ce matin la de décembre, alors que tout semblait ordinaire: un épais brouillard s'était formé dans le parc autour du manoir, le silence était aussi désagreable qu'a l'habitude, la peine ombre été toujours là comme à son habitude dans la chambre du fils Malfoy les volets étaient fermés, le lit été à peine défait alors que Draco y avait dormi, seul, bref rien ne clochait jusqu'à présent.

Cependant, vers 11 heures, un elfe de maison entra dans la chambre, déposa le courrier sur la table de nuit de Draco, ouvrit le volet d'un claqueùent de doigts magique et declara:

"bonne journée, monsieur Draco, maitre

kiki, à deposé pour vous les journaux, et une lettre de Pansy Parkinson"

et comme d'habitude raco repondi

"merci mon kiki" et se fendit la poire, sous l'oeuil suspect de l'elfe qui au bout 23 années a sonservice se demandait toujours pourquoi l'appeller par son prenom le fesait rire... et kiki, reparti sans un mot laissant son maitre, se reveiller, sous la lumière blafarde qui percait a travers les vitres.

Puis draco de releva dans son lit, s'assis confortablement, entre les nombreux oreillers et déposa les magazines, lu, très rapidement pour ne pas s'enerver, les titres des journaux, "**Harry et Ginny Potter en visite a sainte Mangouste**" "**Le suivivant et se femme au chevet** **des malades" **et meme la gazette des sorcier titrait "**inteview avec le survivant et sa femme a Saine mangouste, le survivant hero, pour toujours" **avec une couverture de chaque magazine une photo du couple tout sourire.

bref rien de très passionant, pour Draco, qui se disait, comme tout les matins "ne pas y penser Draco ne pas y penser Draco" au bout de 5 ans Draco se disait toujours que la phrase censée etre magique " ne pas y penser" produisait toujours l'effet inverce, mais ... aucun autre choix.

Finalement la lettre de Pansy lui arriva entre les doigts, il l'ouvrit et la lu.

"_bonjours je suppose que ton kiki t'a reveilllé_

_je t'informe que je m'invte pour cette apres midi vers 16h31_

_(prepare du thé et des biscuits)_

_j'aurais une chose a te demander ..._

_meme si je sais que tu va dire non   
_

_ je t'embrasse, Pansy Parkinson" _

Voila au moins qui été clair, ca ressemblait bien a du Pansy, et Draco aimait ca, il savait que la brune n'arriverai pas avec une minute de retard et, Draco aimait les choses reglées, bien orchertrées.

Il se leva donc, decendi dejeuer, ne croisa pas sa mere, rien ne clochait... hors mis la reflexion de Pansy dans sa lettre, qu'avait elle a lui demander ? Elle savait pourtant bien qu'il ne lui refuserai rien, mis a part de se marier avec elle, mais cette pensée été absurde. Si elle manquait d'argent, il été evident que Draco ne lui refuserai pas.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait toujours été là. Draco ne lui avait jamais rien dit pour... Potter et lui... "Potter et lui" comme s'il y avait un "nous" entre les deux. Mais elle avait été la pendant que Draco deprimait. Elle l'avait soutenu, et n'avait jamais plus posé de question, après l'avoir vu pleuré. Elle savait aussi que pour qu' un Malfoy pelure cela devait etre vraiement grave.

Mais il fallait dire que, Draco, avait pleuré pendant des années, seul, en pensant a lui. Il été casi sur que Pansy savait que cette histoire n'était pas finie du moins dans son coeur car, meme si en realité physique elle été finie, les sentiements de Draco, eux ne l'étaient pas. Aimer n'etait pas le mot exact pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter, l'obcession, mélangée a l'amour voila c'était ca.

Mais au fil des années ce sentiment avait évolué, il été devenu à la fois puissant, unique, et ... éternel. Comme une...cicatrice, que le survivant avait laissé ne lui. Cicatrice, le mot été bien choisi. Bien sur personne n'avait jamais rien su, vu ou entendu, seule sa tête gardait cet étange sentiment.

Mais pourquoi pensait il a Potter, encore ? Il s'etait laissé allé encore une fois, à partir simplement de la reflexion de Pansy. Il se dit que son cas été vraiement desperé, ... _in love with le _survivantcela le fesait rire, lui, l'heritier Malfoy, plein de slpendeur autant que d'argent, amoureux, comme toute les midinettes de moins de 14 ans boutoneuses, et les managère de plus de 50 ans. Malheursement il n'y avait pas de club pour les Potter maniac anonymes, sauf chez les moldus peut etre...

Enfin peut être, que le pain au chocolat, qu'il regardait avec avidité, sur la table du dejeuné, lui oterait de l'esprit le fantôme obcedant de Potter. Mais il en doutait... ca allait surement etre un jour sans. De toute facon il avait du boulot, dimanche ou pas, quand un Malfoy déprime, la solution est le travail.

ce jour là 16h15

Alors que Harry avait passé la casi totalité de sa journée, au travail, non pas pour éviter de penser, mais pour éviter sa femme. Que Hermione et Ron avait passé toute la journée sur un decodage important d'une pierre celeste trouvée par un certain Celius Harpper, et que Pansy avait répété tout son argumentaire de choc aprés avoir pris quelques conseils auprès de sa mère pour convaincre Malfoy.

Malfoy, justement leva le nez de son dossier. Il avait convoqué tout les employés de son bureau et les avaient menacés d'un licenciement immédiat s'ils ne vennaient pas travailler jusqu'a 16h15, libre a eux de travailler d'avantage. Mais de toute facon tout le monde savait qu'il vaudrait mieux partir après le boss.

Le patron voyant l'heure deja avancée, se leva, se dirigea vers le couloir, et dit aux deux employés qu'il allait partir. Les deux employés hochèrent la tete, en signe d'aquiecement, sobrement. Ils partirent prevenir les collegues que le patron se taillait, et donc de vite faire leurs affaires.

Malfoy traverssa le couloir, et se rendit sur la zone de tranplanage.

Des qu'il fut rendu au manoir, il donna les ordre à kiki pour, preparer du thé a la camomille et des biscuits moldus. Oui des biscuits moldus, car même si Malfoy n'aimait pas énormemant les moldus, il savait au moins que les biscuits moldus été forcement bon. Pas question pour eux d'ajouter de la crotte de nez comme Betty Crochue ou autre substances écoeurantes.

Pansy arriva pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude, jusqu'ici, rien ne clochait, Il entendit un elfe lui ouvrir la porte, lui oter son manteau, et la conduire vers le salon ou il l'attendait.

Le salon était au rez de chaussé, le plafon été haut, à environ 2 metres, et des moulures ornait celui ci. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terasse en bois, et qui donnait elle meme sur le parc ou pas un brin d'herbe dépassait.

Mais meme si l'atmosphère à l'exterieur, paraissait joyeuse, en hiver cet éspace été triste, particulirement un jour commme celui ci: le ciel était couvert et les faibles rayons ne percaient pas, deplus, la fraicheur laissait presager de la pluie.

Le salon été en lui meme acceuillant meme s'il, avait un air tristounet, et malgré que Pansy l'ai vu plusieurs fois, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de le jauger: à gauche un canapé d'angle geant de couleur gris été tourné vers la baie vitree et deux autres fauteuils gris été disposé à droite cela formait un cercle assez intime mais assez grand pour recevoir six ou sept invités, et dans le coin à droite se trouvait dans le mur, une cheminée dans le quel le feu crépitait.

Malfoy été seul, assis dans le canapé d'angle, la tete dans un journal, il fesait semblant de lire bien sur, il avait préparé sa position "d'entrée". Quand Pansy fut anoncée, il se leva poliment, deposa un baisé sur sa joue et l'invita a s'assoir.

Des qu'elle fu installée, un autre elfe apparu et deposa un plateau avec le thé et les bicuits, puis s'en alla.

La conversation s'entama, ils passèrent un bon moment a parler de generalités, en Pansy ne semblait pas vouloir lui poser la question pour laquelle , elle été venue. Draco entama donc.

"Au fait dit moi, dans ta lettre de ce matin tu me parlais d'une chose ou j'allais dire non"

Pansy se felicita, toujours alisser venir le sujet dont on veut reelement parler, maman été une experte

"oui" fit elle d'un ton distant, "figure toi que j'ai recu ce matin meme une lettre d'Hermione Granger"

"Granger ? J'ignorais que tu la frequentait, elle aussi peut etre" repondit Draco sur un ton mi surpri, mis distant

" toujours est il qu'elle m'a proposé un marché" continua Pansy sur le meme ton

"un marché? " s'etaona Draco

"oui, je te passe les details, de son ecriture niaise mais elle voudrait organiser la fete du 31/12 dans ton manoir"

Maman a dis, toujours faire passer le mauvais côté en premier

"Cette fille est folle, qu'ets ce qui lui fait croire que je vais accepter ?"

Maman est vraiement une perle

"Elle s'est engagée a s'excuser publiquement lors de la fete"

"Non" repondit Draco sechement

"Ho, pardon, Granger , weasley et ... ( le visage de draco semblait etre en attante ) Potter se sont engagés a s'excuser publiquement"

Maman avait toujours dit "garder le meilleur pour la fin".

Un coup de poignard traverssa les yeux de Draco au nom de Potter, mais il sembla reflechir, et Pansy savait que c'était gagné. Pansy lui laissa une minute pour réflechir, les yeux de Malfoy ne croisèrent pas ceux de Pansy, pendant tout ce temps alors que Pansy regardait le blond attentivement. Puis Draco trancha , regardant de nouveau Pansy:

"Je vois, tu repondra à Granger que c'est d'accord, mais deux conditions , je sais que ton rôle d'intermediare ne te plaira pas beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas leurs parler, tu comprend pourquoi." d'un ton affirmatif

Malfoy avait dit "tu comprend pourquoi" alors qu'il été sur qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi... mais ca fesait bien dans la phrase.

"bien" dit simplement Pansy d'un air evasif

" Je ne veux pas que Potter me parle, pendant la fete, je veux ecrire leurs dicourt d'excuse, et il va sans dire qu'il se chargeront de la decoration en arrivant ici meme avant tout le monde, aucun de mes elfes ne les aidera."

"je transmetrai" repondit Pansy

Puis, la conversation continua tranquilement ... sachant tout les deux qu'elle été finie, car le gros sujet été passé.

* * *

ET TOI LA LE LECTEUR ! N'OUBLIE PAS DE ME POSTER UNE REVIEW ! juste pour dire ce qui va pas... si tu as aimé ... enfin n'importe quoi et je te donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre .. bon maintenant que t'a posté ta review je te fait un bisous n'oublie pas de faire ton sapin ! 


	4. la suite 3 non je met pas de nom

_Bonsoir cher amis fanfictionneurs_

C'est la suite une peu trashy de mon histoire, je pense pas qu'elle sera encore tres longue, la fin se fait sentir.excusez moi encore pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes. Je précise que rien n'est a moi.

A noter que quand je met (sic) c'etsa dire que c'est uen antiphrase

* * *

_Je ne veux pas que Potter me parle, pendant la fete, je veux ecrire leurs dicourt d'excuse, et il va sans dire qu'il se chargeront de la decoration en arrivant ici meme avant tout le monde, aucun de mes elfes ne les aidera."_

_"je transmetrai" repondit Pansy_

_Puis, la conversation continua tranquilement ... sachant otut les deux qu'elle été finie, car le gros sujet été passé_

* * *

Pansy fut gentilment racompagnée, a la porte par un elfe et une fois quité l'enceinte du manoir, elle transplana dans le rez de chaussée de son immeuble

Elle était écrivain, et gagnait bien sa vie. Elle avait signée les deux denrieres grosses ventes moldues de la saisons et tout les redacteurs moldus se l'arrachait. Fallait croire qu'ecrire la vie de Potter, et ses exploits plaisait beaucup aux moldus.

Elle ouvrit donc la boite aux lettre inondées de courrier des ses fan du monde entiers. Pansy ouvrit son sac les glissa toute dedant, monta quatre a quatre les marches et ouvrit sa porte. Elle se laissa aller sur le divant s'avachi lamentablement ouvrant son sac pour saisir la première lettre. Mais son ... son quoi deja ? Ha oui son telephone portable sonna ...

C'etait la redaction qui comme toutes les semaine l'appellait pour qu'elle se remete au travail sur son prochain roman. Seulement voila, elle coincait quelle histoire de Potter allait elle pouvoir raconter dans son futur roman ... elle savait bien qu'en troiseme année, Sirius Black s'etait echappé, il suffirai de romancer un peu mais le sujet été clairement defini a partir de ca. Mais en parler pendant plus de 500 pages été un gros defit.

Un de ses probleme été resolu, ou en tout cas elle avait une ébauche de son futur travail de titan, qu'etait d'ecrire un livre.

Maitenant, il fallait annoncer, au trio que Draco avait accpeté la proposition ...c'etait deja un premier point de realisé. Maintenant, il fallait travailler sur Potter, et essayer de tater la situation avec Ginny.

Elle avait eu en premier temps l'idee d'ecrire une lettre mais, une discution de vive voix serait plus efficace. Elle proposa donc un rendez vous le lendemain dans un lieu mixte: un bar gay ... ca metrait l'ambiance et voir si Potter loucherai un peu.

Elle écrivit donc une lettre a Hermione.

_« Chere hermione, _

_j'espere que tu sera soulagée _

_d'apprendre que grâce a moi tu ne sera pas ridiculisée _

_d'avoir anoncer de fausses promesses._

_Draco a été clement et accapte donc, _

_mais sous certaines conditiosn cependant_

_j'aimerai vous expliquer ca ( a tout les trois) de vu à vu_

_rendez vous donc au fuking blue boy demain soir a 1h30 du matin _

_je t'embrasse donc. _

_Pansy Parkinson »_

En realité, Pansy n'avait jamais été au _fuking blue boy, _elle avait juste chopper un flyers sans savoir ce que c'etait exactement. Mais bien sur elle ne pouvait pas se douter que ...

Pandant ce temps de l'autre côté, au Terrier, Ron jouait avec le fils de Bill et de Fleur dans le jardin, ou plus tot le potager, quand Hermione, recu la letre de Pansy ...et accesoirement, crier a tut tête dans la maison : ROOOOOOOON

Ronald Weasley connaissait sa femme, et quand elle le cherchait en criant comme ca, il y avait deux solutions, soit il avait fait une grosse gaffe, soit, quelque chose de vraiement grave été arrivé dans tout cas cas il ne valais mieux pas se cacher: il se souvenait de la derniere fois avec horreur...

Donc en cet apres midi d'hivers, Ronald Weasley se depechait de rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine, sans vraiement savoir ce qu'il se passait, il dit a son neveux de monter dans sa chaznbre car, lui et hermione avaient besoin de parler. Et si tot son neveux monter, la voix de Ron lacha quelque chose dans le genre :

"Commance par la bonne nouvelle"

"Draco est okay, si on s'excuse platement"

En fait deja, pour Ron ceci été une mauvaise nouvelle, s'excuser devant la fouine n'etait aps en soit tres réjouissant, mais ils e contenu pour faire face a ce qui suivait.

"mais..." continua Ron

"Pansy veut nous explqiuer tout ca, elle nous a donné rendez vous, ce soir, dans une boite a partouse gay à Londres"

"ha ..." fit Ron dont l'ordre des priorité dans la gravité n'etaient tjours pas la meme, avec sa femme.

"Harry doit venir avec nous, je vais de ce pas lui envoyer une lettre pour le prevenir"

Londres, 1h25, impasse douteuse, pres du _fuking blue boy._

Pansy Parkinson, été vetue, de maniere toujours aussi incroyablement sexy, son ensemble rouge en cuir faisait apparament son effet autour des gens de l'impasse elle avancait , d'un pas decidé vers les luminaires bleu d'un etablissement, assez bien caché dans une rue etroite du vieux Londres.

Cette ruelle, été assez sale en fait, les papiers, mélangés au capote usagées, jonchaient le sol. Des garcons plutot jeunes attendaient devant les potes des maisons, assez gore.

Puis, enfin, Pansy, et sa tenue sexy, arrivérent devant les neons du fuking blue boy. Les lettres enlacées de l'enseigne ne laissaient aucun doute sur les activités qui se passaient a l'interieur, et Pansy se mordit les levres, c'etait la derniere fois qu'elle donnait rendez vous a quelqu'un dans un endroit qu'elle ne conaissait pas.

Un molossse, a la mine pathibulaire gardait farouchement l'entrée, de l'etablisssement, et sorti de sa douce voix si fluette (sic)

"entrée interdite aux femmes"

Pansy tapota le videur, d'un petit coup de baguette et le molosse fit un beau sourire.

"Bonne soiree les capotes sont a l'entree sur le bar"

Pansy marmona un merci en s'engoufra dans le "bar"

1h40 impasse douteuse, pres du _fuking blue boy._

Le trio été come a son habitude en retard, ils avaient transplané a la va vite pres de l'impasse. Hermione en voyant l'etat de l'impasse, ne put s'mepecher de tempeter mentalement contre cette fourbesse de Pansy parkinson.

Ron avait mis un beau costume marron, pensant s'accorder un minimum avec le paysage, mais il fut, obligé d'admetre que l'effet recherché n'été pas du tout atteind. Le cuir devait etre a la mode cette année, si bien que tout els garcons le regardaient l'air d'un extra terrestre.

Harry quant a lui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau, il portait un simple pull et un jeans, et les regards plus ou moins explicites se tournaient vers lui.

Hermione quant a elle, ne fut meme pas regardée, ce qui été nomal, vu qu'elle été génétiquement feminine.

Puis, il arrivèrent devant l'entree du dit rendez vous, et le molosse toujours a sa place, fit un aimable sourire en voyant la dame, et els deux garcon et les laissa passer, ce qui laissa hermione tres circonspete, il y avait de la magie parkinsonniene la dessous.

Puis les trois arrivèrent a l'interieur. Il fallut quelques instants au groupe pour s'habituier a l'obsucurité environante mélangée a la musique tecno qui hurlait. Ron qui été loin d'etre habitué a ce milieu la suffoqua deux ou trois fois avant de s'habituer a l'odeur de cigarette omnipresente.

Sur la gauche se trouvait une vingtaine de tables, plus ou moins propre, ou discutait, on se demandait bien comment, des jeunes hommes, sur la droite, une piste de danse, avec de grand mirroir, en face, acceuillé les gens.

L'oeuil d'Hermione s'attarda sur la piste, quand elle vu un couple de deux mecs, faire pivoter un mirroir ou il y avait marqué, "desirs extremes" et descencre un escalier pour aller dans des lieux qu'elle n'osait imaginer.

Puis son oeuil de pheniyx, pivota a 180° pour aller se poser sur les tables. La une diablesse été seule devant un verre de jus d'orange, et semblait mal a l'aise.

Le trio, de part son instinct gregaire glissa vers la table de Pansy...

Pansy, plangée dans ses pensée, n'avait pas vu le trio entrer, elle été mortifiée, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait dans ce Bordel ! Le mot été bien choisi, elle eu un mouvement de surprise lorqu'elle s'appercu de la presence de Ron, hermione, et Harry. Elle se recomposa un visage impenetrable et commanca la comvresation : ca faisait genre qu'elle été a l'aise.

D'un coup de baguette et le gars de la sono, eu un gros probleme avec ses enceintes et la musique baissa d'un ton ( non de 10 tons en fait)

"C'est sympa ici non ?"

"Tres" coupa Hermione qui avait bien vuque Pansy été aussi a l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau

"en tout cas Potter a l'air de s'amuser" et le regard serpartardique de la brune, tomba sur le pied d'Harry qui battait encore la musique discretement sous la table. Ce dernier arreta immediatement sous le poid d'interet qu'il provoquait chez tout le monde.

"Hummgff" fut la seule reponse d'Hermione.

"Bien, si tu nous disait un peu ce pourquoi on n'est venu" dit Hermioen sur un ton un peu trop sec qui deplu a la serpentarde.

"Ecoute Granger, si t'es pas heureuse d'etre en si bonne compagnie que moi meme , ou si tu es la seule a pouvoir parler, tu peux t'en aller."

Merci a la maman de Pansy pour lui avoir appris a donner des repliques singlantes... et accesoirement a Draco. Hermione se renfrogna sur son siege. Le visage de Pansy se tourna alors vers Harry, et lui fit un sourire vonlontairement peu aimable. Harry qui été toujours aussi a l'aise quand on le regardait avec insistance paru fondre sous l'oeuil de glace de Pansy.

"Comment va Ginny ? J'ai appris, dans potins sorcier mag, que son nouvel amant été son coiffeur" lacha la serpentarde d'un ton acerbe

Et comme d'habitude lorsqu'on parlait de Ginny Weasley au trio, il se prduisait des choses etranges, exactement comme en septieme année.

Ron devin cramoisi, surement la honte pour sa famille tu parle, N.B lui aussi vu son costume marron devait etre une honte. Granger toujours renfrognée se renfrogna encore plus et puis fit mine d'evité d'avoir entendu. Quand a Potter, qui semblait si mal a l'aise il n'y a pas trois secondes sous son oeuil, il avait repris un pose convenable, les epaules degagées, et il repondit sur un ton courtois publicitaire.

"Elle va bien, merci, mais ce n'est pas le sujet present"

Pansy se contenta de cette version mais avait fort bien compris a la mine des trois autres ce que cela signifiait. Mais meme si Potter ne semblait pas avoir souffert de repondre a cette question, unautre le piquerai surement beaucoup plus.

"Et, tu l'aime ?"

la reaction a cette question fut beaucoup de bruit par son silence, Ron et hermioen semblait eux aussi interessé meme, si sous les postures engagés il n'avait pas changé depuis tout a l'heure, le besoin de savoir été present.

Harry quant a lui, s'accorda un temsp avant de repondre. Puis il se decida a ouvrire la bouche, mais cela se voyait qu'il été peu certain de ce qu'il allait dire.

"Hey, bien, chaqu'un a sa definition de l'amour... je pense que l'amour est batie sur une solide amitié, et Ginny correspond a cela."

Les conlcusions de Pansy été claires: en un quart de seconde la serpentarde avait tout analysé. Potter avait été destabilisé, puis lorqu'il s'été resaisi, il n'avait pas dit a aucun moment dit "oui" pourtant les griffondors son reputés romantiques. Cela trduisait donc un gros "non" a peine voilé.

Ron semblait satisfait, bien qu'un brin dubitatif, et Hermione avait tout compris.

Le regard de Pansy, retrouna se poser sur le couple Weasley. Pansy et Hermione echangèrent un regard, d'une certaine intensité que seules femmes peuvent comprendre, un éclair de comprehension mutuelle,uniquement, sur les conclusions qu'elle vennait toute les deux de tirer. Puis un brin magique se rompa, cassant le lien crée rien qu'avec ce regard. Par pur reflexe Pansy ferma son esprit, et Hermione fit de meme, mais certaines informations n'ont pas besoin d'occulmancie.

Ce fut Hermioen qui repris, la conversation.

"Bon, si nosu en revenions a nos moutons : que veux Malfoy"

"Et, bien mes cher agnaux, Draco a plusieurs coditions"

Ron revin dans la conversation par un

"Depeche toi ne nous fait pas attendre" tres mal placé, mais c'eété le propre de Ron

"hey, bien monsieur le pressé, reprit Pansy, Draco ne veut pas que Potter lui parle a la fête, il veut ecrire lui meme vos discourts d'excuse, et que vous arriviez pour out preparer vous meme, car aucun de ses elfes de maison ne vous aidera, tout par vos propres moyens."

" As t il précisé de l'espace dont nous disposions ?" demanda Hermione

"Non , j'en deduit toute sa maison, exepté les, appartement privés de sa mere et les siens, n'oubliez pas: Draco vous fait une tres belle fleur, aucune fête n'a été donnée depuis la mort de Lucius, c'est plus qu'une fête c'est un symbole"

" Et, nous l'en remercions beaucoup" dit Hermioen de sa voix de fayot(te)

Ron revint dans la conversation pour dire quelque chose, qui semblait interessant a tout le monde

"bien, je suppose que c'est fini, alors rentrons. Cherie, Harry"

Ron fit un geste pour indiquer la sortie. Hermione qui avait bien remarquer que Pansy été tellement a l'aise dans ce bar (sic) ne pu s'empecher de dire.

"Bonne fin de soiree, on te laisse"

Mais Pansy esquiva le fait de rester 5 minustes de plus ici par un manoeuvre douteuse

"Je suis fatiguée, je sent que je vais rentrer egalement"

Pansy attrapa, son manteau posé derniere elle et se leva en meme temps que le trio, pour se dirigier vers la sortie. Une fois l'entree passée et avoir fait quelques pas pour s'echaper au plsu vite de l'impasse, les quatre formèrent un cercle dont Parkinson été plsu ou moins ecartée.

Malgrè leurs mantaux chauds, et le sort de chaleur jetté dessus, les quatres sorciers se caillaient, leurs respirations projettant des halo de fumée blanche, Hermione sautilla, vers Harry pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et lui dire qu'elle ne le raccompagnait pas vu le froid, Ron osa sortir sa mains pour faire une poignée virile, ce qui it naitre sur le visage d'Harry un beau sourire.

Puis les trois regard se trounèrent sur Pansy, et sans l'embrasser, ni sortir les mains, ils disèrent aurevoir . Puis sans un clac sonore, les quatres avaient transplanés.

Harry dans son appart Pansy dans le sien, Hermione et Ron au terrier. Et c'est justement dans leurs chambre, vers un demi heure plsu tard, que se tint une conversation, alors que tout semblait mort dans les champs environant, une lumiere été jaune dans une maison noire été encore allumée avec une hermione sur le lit, et un ron sur la chaise a coté du lit.

"Je te dis qu'elle manigance quelque chose" dis hermione la tete dans les mains, elle a fermé son esprit , elle a des choses a cacher.

"Oui, ma cherie, de toute facon les serpentard manigance toujours quelque chose"

"En tout cas ce qui est sur, c'est que Parkinson, voulait savoir quel été le reel, couple de Harry et de Ginny... mais dans quel but ..."

"Peut etre par pure curiosité" repondit Ron, en pensant lui meme que ce qu'il vennais de dire été stupide.

Mais hermione se senti obligée de repondre

"Je ne crois pas, son plan va au dela, elle a compris tout comme moi il y a longtemps que le couple d'Harry n'est qu'une facade."

"Tu, en n'es sure ? " s'enqui Ron

"Ron, amour, Ginny n'est qu'avec Harry, que par interet mediatique depuis sa septieme année, ne te rend pas responsable des erreurs de ta soeur, c'est Harry qui devrait metre un terme a sa relation avec Ginny"

Ron devin cramoisi, sa femme lui jettait a la figure, des années de refoulement d'idées, d'aveuglement personnel et vlontaire, mais, il été impossible pour lui de dire ou de defendre sa soeur, car, Hermione avait raison.

"On devrait peut etre lui en parler" suggera Ron

" Ca sera delicat, j'ai peur qu'il se braque" repondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le couple tira les couvertures, et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Pandant ce temps dans son manoir Draco songait toujours au visage d'Harry qui le hantait. Harry été assis a coté du lit nupcial, sa femme été endormie depuis longtemps deja, elle ne l'avait bien sur pas attendu... qu'atendait t il encore d'elle ? et ses propres mot surgirent, ceux du bar : "une amitié solide", une amie l'aurait attendu.

Il se leva, s'en alla de ce lit, qui été mort depuis deja longtemps, attrapa une couverture en haut, d'une etagère de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il prit sa couverture sous le bras et decendi l'escalier en metal du loft, la peine ombre silencieuse omnipresente dans la vaste et unique piece. Il jetta un coup d'oeuil à son appart, les murs été blancs, la piece carrée, avec au font une cuisine américaine, sur la droite vers lui se trouvait un bureau, impecablement rangé, comme quoi etre marrié a Ginny avait ses avantages, puis son regard glissa vers la gauche, la seule cloison été une plante verte d'une dimention giantesque, au pied duquel se trouvait le canapé du salon.

Voyant le canapé, Harry déscendit l'escalier qui menait a la chambre, vers le salon, il deposa ses lunettes, sur la table basse d'étandit, sur la canapé, se recouvrit de la couvertre. Puis il leva lentement les yeux au ciel, vers le dome de verre, au plafond, au travers duquel on voyait la pleine lune. Il adressa, une priere, sans la pronomcer, il savait que la lune n'été pas un dieu, mais pourquoi pas.

Il ne savait pas ce soir la que la lune entendrait son appel aussi mince et vague était il ...

* * *

**Voila n'oubliez pas l'auteur s'il vous plait en postant une review** (et de faire la promo de ma fic bien sur aupres de vos amis fanfictionneurs)**  
**


End file.
